L'imprévu
by YaoiBoyslife
Summary: Kitty Pride demande un service à Kurt, aller parler à Lance pour elle... Yaoi


Titre : L'imprévu

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : surprise !

Résumé : Kitty demande un service à Kurt...

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre unique:

Allez Kurt ! "

Kurt grommela hésitant. Cette idée ne lui disait absolument rien de bon.

" S'il te plaît... Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? "

"Mais Kitty, je le connais à peine... Comment est-ce que je peux aborder ce sujet-là ? "

Kitty secoua la main, l'air de dire que Kurt se cherchait des excuses qui n'étaient pas valable.

" Tu trouveras sur le moment... Allez s'il te plaît... Je veux savoir si j'ai encore une chance... "

Kurt a demi-convaincu, essayait malgré tout de trouver une autre solution à la demande de Kitty Pride.

" Parle-en directement avec Lance ! "

Elle soupira épuisée de chercher des arguments pour convaincre son ami.

" Mais il me fuit comme la peste ! Tu dois pouvoir trouver un moment où vous serez seul pour en parler. "

Kurt eu un regard dubitatif.

" s'il te plaît... "

Kurt ferma les yeux puis soupira.

" Tu as gagnée... "

Kitty sauta au cou de son amie folle de joie.

" Merci Kurt, merci... "

Il rougit légèrement en laissant faire son amie. Celle-ci recula et le lâcha avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Elle était ravi d'avoir réussi à convaincre celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami.

" Bien, je viendrais ce soir dans ta chambre pour savoir ce qu'il t'a dit ! "

" Ah ! Parce que je dois obligatoirement lui demander aujourd'hui... "

" Oui... Allez... Kurt ! "

le jeune homme à la peau bleue ne pu refuser sa demande et finit par acquiescer à toutes les conditions de la jeune fille.

Mais il ne voyait pas très bien comment faire. Comment aborder ce sujet-là avec un camarade dont il n'était pas proche du tout. Kitty avait de ses idées... Aller voir Lance pour lui demander si celui-ci avait bien envie de ressortir avec elle...

Elle n'avait qu'à pas rompre... Puis comment obtenir cette information l'air de rien sans qu'il se doute qu'il était un envoyé à la solde de la passe-muraille ?

Kurt resta pensif un long moment. Toute la journée, il chercha un moyen d'aborder le sujet avec Lance sans que ce la puisse paraître suspect. Mais Lance n'était jamais seul. Toujours entouré et Kurt n'avait pas envie de parler de ça devant les autres.

L'occasion se présenta en fin de journée de manière inattendu après la séance de sport.

En effet, Kurt avait du rester à ranger le matériel de la séance sur els demandes de Cyclope et au moment où il arriva dans les vestiaires, il ne restait plus que ces affaires de douches et celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait de celle de Lance qui était encore sur la douche, les autres étant déjà parti pressé de rentrer chez eux vu qu'il finissait à 15 h 30.

Diablo hésita puis se déshabilla et gagna une douche. Juste celle à côté de Lance. Il était séparé d' une cloison et un rideau de douche permettait à chacun de garder un peu d'intimité.

Kurt prit un moment avant d'oser prendre la parole avant de demander :

" Lance ? "

Un grognement fut la réponse de la personne interpelé. Ne sachant quoi dire pour enchaîner, Diablo bafouilla un :

" Ca va ? "

" Bien sûr et toi ? Pas fatigué de ranger tout le matériel ? "

" Non non... "

Un silence se fit entendre à nouveau. Comment pouvait-il le rompre ?

" Rien de neuf pour toi ? "

Franchement il avait l'air débile avec les phrases qu'il lançait...

" Rien de particulier et toi ? "

" Rien non plus... "

Gros blanc à nouveau... Autant essayer d'aller vers le sujet plus directement.

" Toujours célibataire ? "

Il fallu attendre un moment avant qu'il ne réponde.

" Oui... Pourquoi ? "

" Comme ça... C'est pas évident le célibat... T'es plus avec Kitty ? "

Diablo avait l'impression d'être ridicule... Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne pour les entendre. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprécie beaucoup Kitty pour faire ça...

" Non, on s'est quitté... Divergence d'opinion... "

"Ahh... Es-tu te sens pas seul ? "

Nouveau silence. Le jeune homme à la peau bleue était persuadé que l'autre devait le prendre pour un fou. Il fallait avouer que ça pouvait se comprendre vu ses propos.

" Un peu oui... "

" C'est dommage... "

Les répliques de Diablo lui semblait de plus en plus pathétique et il se demandait comment il allait amener la chose quand il entendit quelques pas et vit le rideau de sa douche être tiré pour apercevoir Lance face à lui avec un sourire sur le visage.

Avalanche avança avant de tirer le rideau pour le refermer. Diablo le regardait totalement surpris et rougissant alors que l'intrus lui murmurait :

" Tu as envie de m'aider à être moins seul c'est ça ? "

Lance s'avança et caressa le torse de Diablo du bout des doigts. Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire et bredouillait des choses incompréhensibles. Pour le faire taire, Lance s'avança et captura ses lèvres dans un geste passionné.

D'abord surpris, Kurt resta immobile puis frisonnant sous la pression des mains de Lance sur ses hanches, il répondit au baiser timidement.

Kitty avait quitté ses pensées à cet instant alors que le beau jeune homme lui faisait face venait coller son corps mouillé au sien.

"Lance... "

Lance s'arrêta et sourit au jeune homme.

" Oui ? "

Kurt fixa le jeune homme face à lui se demandant s'il devait arrêter ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu provoquer mais alors qu'il mettait un temps à répondre, Lance se pencha et commença à lui faire un suçon. Incapable de résister, il se mis à gémir envoyant valser toutes les raisons qui lui donnait envie de stopper Avalanche.

Il se cambra entre les mains du beau brun qui commençait à caresser son corps de toute part.

Leur deux corps collés l'un à l'autre faisait frisonner les deux mutants qui échangèrent au fur et à mesure des baisers de plus en plus passionnés.

Les mains de Lance se faisait de plus en plus aventureuses et vinrent caresser le sexe de Kurt qui laissait échapper un petit cri de surprise qui fit sourire l'autre mutant.

Lance accentua ses caresses sur le sexe du jeune homme bleu ce qui ne tarda pas à le faire réagir. Le brun eu un petit sourire et murmura :

" Tu veux aller plus loin Kurt ? "

D'un mouvement timide de la tête, Kurt acquiesça et l'embrassa avec hésitation.

Lance prolongea le baiser avant de s'accroupir et de commencer à laper le sexe de son amant improvisé.

Celui-ci se plaqua aussitôt contre la paroi froide de la douche pour ne pas chanceler sous cette sensation inédite. La tête penchée en arrière et les yeux fermés, il se laissa totalement faire par un Lance apparemment très expérimenté.

Diablo sentait des frissons dans l'ensemble de son corps alors que Lance s'amusait à parcourir chaque millimètres du sexe qui lui était offert. Le mutant brun semblait particulièrement doué et s'amusait à guetter les réactions de l'autre qui apparemment n'avait jamais vécu ça.

Le tein bleu du mutant devint peu à peu rouge au fur et à mesure que Lance continuait la fellation.

Avalanche commença à faire des vas et vients avec ces lèvres emprisonnant le sexe pulsant de l'autre. Il prenait tout son temps pour qu'aucune sensation n'échappe à son partenaire. Lance approcha ensuite sa main droite de la bouche de Diablo qui naturellement se mit à les lécher à son tour.

Diablo lâchait en même temps des soupirs alors que sa langue allait d'un doigt à l'autre. Lance lui s'amusait à provoquer davantage de réaction de la part du mutant bleu en lui faisant plusieurs gorges profondes.

Avalanche finit par retirer ses doigts de la bouche de Kurt avant de les diriger vers les fesses du mutant. Diablo se crispa aussitôt par réflexe.

Lance se redressa alors et l'embrassa avant de lui murmurer quelques mots pour le rassurer et l'aider à se détendre.

Progressivement, sans se presser, le mutant brun aventura ses doigts un peu plus loin alors que Kurt resserrait ses bras atour du corps de l'autre.

Un baiser échangé étouffa un gémissement quand enfin les doigts commencèrent leur intrusion. De son autre main, Lance continua à caresser le sexe de l'autre. Il fit durer le baiser le temps de rassurer pleinement son partenaire.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent peu à peu dans le corps du mutant bleu le faisant gémir d'abord de douleur puis peu à peu d'un plaisir de plus en plus intense.

Lance recommença à s'agenouiller et à reprendre le sexe de l'autre mutant dans sa bouche continuant ses caresses en accélérant les vas et vients.

Les gémissements de Kurt s'intensifièrent, ses poings se serrèrent. Il se sentait dépassé par tant de sensation et finit par se libérer entre les lèvres de l'autre qui avala la semence offerte avant de se relever et l'embrasser.

Le baiser dura un moment avant que Lance ne fasse comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Enivré, Kurt se retourna laissant son amant improvisé frotter son sexe contre ses fesses musclées.

Kurt se cambra les mains appuyées contre la paroi de la douche qui continuait de couler. L'eau ruisselant sur leurs deux corps.

Lentement, Lance fit pression contre l'intimité de son amant et entra peu à peu en lui lui laissant le temps de se faire à cette sensation d'intrusion nouvelle.

Kurt lui ferma les yeux dans un premier temps pour essayer de se détendre avant de peu à peu se cambrer en arrière en commençant à gémir.

Lance dévora peu à peu le cou de l'autre mutant en commençant à se mouvoir en lui.

Les gémissements de Kurt s'intensifièrent alors qu'un bruit se fit entendre dans le vestiaire. Sans doute, le nouveau groupe de garçon qui se rendait aux vestiaires. Kurt eu un moment de panique mais Lance plaqua sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'il restait en lui en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Une voix se fit entendre " Eh Lance, t'es toujours là ? "

Lance reconnu aussitôt la voix de Spike qui avait du reconnaître ses affaires. Lance répondit avec un maximum de naturel alors qu'il continuait d'aller et venir en Kurt tout en étouffant les gémissements de celui-ci.

" Ouais, moi et Kurt on a du ranger le matériel, du coup on est un peu en retard. "

En terminant sa phrase, il ôta sa main de la bouche de Kurt et l'embrassa avec passion alors que Spike lui continuait de parler.

" Ben dépêchez-vous les mecs vous allez être en retard au prochain cours... '

Avalanche rompit le baiser. Kurt était totalement gêné, la peur d'être découvert lui provoquait une montée d'adrénaline incroyable.

" On a terminé la journée. "

" Ouaip " Ajouta Kurt dans un effort d'avoir une voix normale.

" Veinards ! "

Spike n'ajouta rien et se changea comme les autres pour aller en cours alors que Lance reprenait un peu mieux ses va et vient en Kurt en continuant de le baillonner pour ne pas être entendu par ceux qui était en train de se changer.

Le rythme du mutant brun se fit de plus en plus intense. Kurt avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de gémir et répondait avec passion au baiser donné régulièrement par Avalanche.

Peu à peu le vestiaire se vida jusqu'à entendre un dernier " à plus tard les gars du dernier retardataire à leur attention.

Lance enleva alors sa main de la bouche de son amant pour les posiitonner sur ses hanches et donner des coups de reins passionnés.

Le plaisir gagnait peu à peu les deux mutants qui se sentaient gagné par une vague incroyable de passion. Leurs deux corps mêlés ne cessait de faire augmenter ce plaisir. Lance se cambra en arrière en grognant de plaisir alors que Kurt le regardait toujours rouge à l'idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Dans un dernier râle et dans un mouvement de bassin, Lance se libéra en Diablo avant de se rapprocher de lui sans se retirer et l'embrasser avec douceur.

Kurt fit durer ce baiser passionné encore dépassé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ils mirent un petit moment avant de réaliser et de prendre une petite douche normale avant de se rhabiller et de partir. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi se dire. Ils avaient agi par impulsion et avaient besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. D'un commun accord, ils regagnèrent chacun leur chambre en mettant malgré tout du mal à se séparer.

Kurt ne cessa de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé, rougissant à chacune de ses pensées. Il ne repensa à Kitty que lorsque celle-ci fit irruption dans sa chambre pour savoir ce que Lance lui avait dit.

Kurt avait hésité avant de répondre sur un ton qu'il voulait sûr de lui.

" Désolé Kitty mais il a quelqu'un d'autre en vue... "

Fin

Voilà un autre domaine où je voulais essayer de faire une fic avec un de mes personnages préférés, Kurt Wagner... J'espère que ce petit one-shot vous aura plus même si en ce moment, je ne suis pas très inspiré et si l'envie d'écrire n'est pas là...

Si ça vous plaît, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review SVP, ça fait plaisir d'avoir votre avis sur mes petites histoires...

YBL


End file.
